Do we know you
by AlyssaM-fan
Summary: One sister blames herself for her sisters disapperence 16 years earlier and when a young girl turns up at her little sisters work place is it their long lost sister or someone pretending to be her. will they push her away or welcome her into the family?


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**The Missing Halliwell**

Did u hear that? Prue asked her sister as she heard a loud banging noise coming from the second floor of the halliwell manor. Her sister nodded in response, as they both dashed towards their little sister's bedroom as they heard her scream. Rushing into the room they were shocked at what they saw. The furniture was trashed and photo frames lay broken on the floor. What shocked them the most was the puddle of blood that was on their sister's bedroom floor and no sign of their sister?

They knew the worst had happened, their sister had been taken and was seriously hurt. They didn't know who why or how but they knew they needed to find their sister, but only being 13 and 8 they knew they needed to tell the adults and start to search for her.

Their grams was away for the week leaving the sisters with Mrs. Watson who lived next door as their mother had passed away when they were younger leaving Prue to help grams with her younger sisters but at the age of 13 her whole world collapsed as one of her sisters were snatched and she wasn't there to protect her.

Police were told and the search for the missing halliwell sister was started, they searched for days and weeks but couldn't find any trace of her, she just vanished. Grams knew that she would never be found and if she was it would be too late; she knew something supernatural had taken her granddaughter but all she could do was blame herself for not being there to protect all her granddaughters. She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud crying noise but as she was about to get up prue ran past her towards the direction of the noise

Its ok Grams, I've got her prue said walking into the living room with the now youngest sister on her hips falling asleep.

You sure prue? Grams asked as she kissed both granddaughters as she began to get up from her chair

Yes grams prue said looking at her grams sadly as she knew she was worried something would happen to her other three granddaughters giving her grams a hug she went upstairs to put her sister to bed as she had a very long day.

_**16 Years Later**_ - The sister's still hadn't found their missing sister but they had begun to move on but one sister found this more difficult than the other two.

Piper have you seen my car keys I have to be at a photo shoot at 1 and I really can't be late today. Prue said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

No sorry, have you checked down in the dark room you might have left them when you where down their last night developing them photos.

No I haven't I will do go check thanks piper. Prue said taking a sip from her coffee and making her way towards the basement down.

As prue entered the basement the youngest halliwell bounced happily into the kitchen

Good Morning Sister the youngest Halliwell smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at piper.

Good Morning little sis, what's got you in such a happy mood this time in the morning? Asked piper as she poured her sister some coffee and placed it in front of her.

I have a date tonight, she gleamed, as she finished off her coffee and began to eat piper's delicious breakfast of Pancakes.

Piper laughed and walked away. Good luck for tonight sis she said grabbing her bag and keys from the table in the dining room, I'm off to the club. Prue's down in the basement, she'll be back up in a soon so don't forget to tell her I'm at the club piper said heading out the kitchen door.

Not seeing her keys anywhere in the dark room all she could focus on was the pictures of her little sister hanging on the walls in the basement the sister that was taken from them all those years ago one she had given up hope on finding. Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned towards the stairs and headed towards the stairs leading back to the kitchen.

Hi Where's Piper and have you seen my car keys anywhere I can't seem to find them prue asked Seeing her younger sister their and not seeing piper anywhere.

Pipers gone to the club and have you looked in the spare room I think I seen them in there when I went passed this morning

Did she say what time she will be back? And Thanks sis Prue said drinking the rest of her coffee and placing the empty cup into the dishwasher.

No sorry she didn't and no problem sis you should get going before your late.

Would you like a lift to work it's on the way and it's no trouble prue said to her younger sister grabbing her bag coat from the sofa in the living room.

Thank you Prue are you sure don't want you to be even later to work. Her younger sister said grabbing her things from the cupboard and making her ways towards her older sister.

Yeah I'm sure let me just grab my keys and we can go prue said running up the stairs towards the spare room that was once her baby sister's room.

Ok the youngest shouted up to the oldest making her way towards her sisters car.

**20 Minutes Later **

The youngest arrived at work 10 minutes early she worked as a support worker for children and adults that have learning difficulties and also children and adults who have been neglected etc it was similar to being a social worker but involved working with the children and adults in more depth.

Upon entering her office she saw a young adult who looked a little bit younger than her sitting in the chairs outside her office she had long untidy dark brown hair that went passed her shoulders and deep brown eyes that seemed lost. Walking over to her she sat in the chair beside her.

Hello can I help you she asked the young girl who looked lost and tired.

I'm looking for my sisters she said quietly not looking up as she replied

I'm sure I can help you why don't you follow me to my office and I will see what I can find She said getting up from her chair and waiting for the young girl in front of her.

Showing the girl to her office and having a closer look at her she looked to be about 19

Do you want to tell me a little bit about you and your sisters you don't have to it just might help.

Well I don't know anything about my sisters, the last time I seen them was when I was younger because someone took me away from them.

I know this might be hard but I need you to answer as best you can so that I can write it into the system to see if we can find your sisters from the information on the computer ok ?

Ok

Can you remember what year it was when someone took you away from your sisters?

I think it was around 1980

Looking at the girl in front of her she felt sorry for her , she hadn't seen her sisters for around 15 , 16 years and who ever took her must have really hurt her as she had quite a few scars some new and some old , she knew that she needed to help this young girl in front of her. She wrote the year in system and a list of names of missing children in that year appeared

_J. Smith age 7_

_E. Jones age 6_

_P. Halliwell age 5 _

_A. Davis Age 5 _

Looking at one name , tears appeared in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away and grabbed the phone.

Sorry I just have to make a quick phone call I wont be long. She explained as the dialled her sisters number.

* * *

AlyssaM-Fan


End file.
